It is often observed that a hearing-aid user's hearing aid whistles or howls for a significant period of time, and so loudly that people around the user can hear it. Such whistling or howling results from inadequate feedback cancellation capabilities of prior art hearing aids, often leaving only manual user actions (e.g. re-positioning of the aid, or reducing gain/volume) to rectify the situation. Since the undesired feedback is inaudible for the user, action is not taken until someone else draws the user's attention to the problem. This causes embarrassing situations for friends, family, bystanders, and usually for the users themselves.
WO 2011/026113 A1 discloses a method and system for informing a user about hearing aid feedback noise including, for example, receiving, through one or more microphones, an acoustic signal sample, analyzing the acoustic signal sample to determine whether feedback noise is present in the acoustic signal sample, and displaying to the user an indication of whether feedback noise is present in the acoustic signal sample.